


Life's a Joke

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [56]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, didn't post it when it was written and should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: The Joker gets sent to Arkham.~Should have been originally posted in '10
Series: Fandom Challenge [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 2





	Life's a Joke

The Joker was stuck. Batman had him cornered, which was becoming far to common an occurrence for the felon's liking, and his henchmen were all tied up. He'd have to get new ones, better ones, _smarter_ ones. That was a tricky one though. Finding an intelligent person who would be willing to follow, and not just follow, but follow _him_.

“This is where you give up Joker. You're not getting away tonight,” said the Batman.

Joker growled and ground his yellow teeth together. He hated it, but for now the costumed vigilante was right. He wasn't getting out of this one, not this time.

Three weeks later, he couldn't believe his luck. The court had ruled him insane, which wasn't much of a surprise, but the state was paying for him to see a psychologist. If ever there was an opportunity that knocked and yelled and demanded of him to open the door, this was it. The woman was beautiful, and just a little depressed herself when she was assigned his case. It didn't take much to get her into that gorgeous, form-fitting harlequin costume and having a good time with him, his way. She was really getting into it before Batman showed up again. Still, this time, together, they managed to escape him, and he finally had a follower who was  _smart_ . That she was even more sexy than he was crazy was a definite bonus.


End file.
